


【授权翻译】伊鲁博围城

by bestvest



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Khuzdul, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo & Frodo Baggins In Erebor, Bilbo is So Done, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Frodo Baggins in Erebor, Hobbit Culture, Khuzdul, King Thorin, M/M, Miscommunication, Overprotective Thorin, POV Thorin, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Dork, Thorin-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bilbo Baggins, Uncle Thorin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 中土第三纪2975年，一场悲壮的战争在孤山城门打响，后人称之为伊鲁博围城。山下之王索林·橡木盾，被两个来自夏尔的霍比特人围困。国王配偶比尔博·巴金斯和他年轻的受监护人佛罗多·巴金斯，此二人偷袭孤立无援的国王，用精心制成的雪球向他发起猛烈攻击。这看起来是一场毫无悬念的战斗，伊鲁博将被霍比特人篡夺。但很快，国王的两位外甥，他们勇敢忠诚、毫不退缩的年轻灵魂来到他身边，





	【授权翻译】伊鲁博围城

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/gifts).
  * A translation of [Siege of Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169050) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



> 已获得作者授权

有什么东西砸到了索林的脑袋上，国王猛地转身，兽咬剑出鞘。下一次攻击很快到来，这位身经百战的武士甚至来不及躲避，就被某样坚硬湿润的东西砸中了脸。国王低声诅咒着擦拭自己的双眼，他拿开手，手套上全是白雪。

 

“马哈尔在上？”他低吼，怒瞪眼前广阔的白色平原。

 

他的右侧传来讥笑声，国王转身，刚好看见一个小小的身影 _凭空_ 出现，在平原上奔跑。那纤细的身形立刻暴露了对方的身份。

 

“佛罗多！”索林喊了起来，跑向受他保护的霍比特人，“我们得进去——”

 

国王猛地停了下来，他被 _三个_ 坚实的雪球一起砸中。

 

“跑，佛罗多，快跑！”国王配偶的声音清晰可闻，金色的卷发从一处像极战壕的雪堆里冒出来，又飞速地撤了回去。佛罗多用他的小脚全力奔跑，索林目瞪口呆地看着他闪到要塞后面，跟他的年长表亲会和。

 

“比尔博，你在干什么？”他高喊，

 

“我们将夺取你的王位，”比尔博高兴地回答，从战壕中跳了起来，“看招吧！伟大的国王！”

 

矮人差点惊掉了下巴，在原地成为完美的靶子，佛罗多甜美单纯的脸重新出现，两个霍比特人趁机再次用雪球攻击。

 

索林丢掉他的宝剑，幸运地躲过了一些雪球，但霍比特人们的攻击精确而迅速。他的脸成为主要攻击对象，这大概是为了模糊他的视线，让他分不清方向。

 

国王俯下身子，仓促地开始打造自己的雪球。对方的攻击突然停止，或许同样也在补充弹药。索林跪在地上，眯着眼睛往对面看去。瞄准好目标之后，矮人摆起手臂用力一挥，对边的冰雪要塞后传来令人满意的惊叫声，接着怒火中烧的国王配偶站了起来，他丰满的鼻子上粘着白雪，但多少冰雪都无法掩盖他的愤怒。

 

“你死定了，索林·橡木盾！”霍比特人高声喊道。

 

国王咧开嘴笑了起来，身体也随对方的宣战变得更为兴奋。在小路的不远处有一处更厚的雪堆，它们被铲到一边，清出通往伊鲁博的道路。这雪堆比霍比特人们搭建的堡垒要庞大得多，索林往那边冲去，途中左右闪避向他袭来的雪球。他冲向雪堆，用双臂抱头，威严地滚入安全地带。他立刻开始捞起松垮的雪块，将它们拍实，确保雪球紧紧地裹住。然而他也专门为佛罗多准备了一些更小更松的雪球——这男孩儿显然被强迫要挟，索林必须将他带回正义一方。

 

又一堆雪球飞过他弓着的肩膀，索林暗自笑了起来。

 

游戏开始。

 

尽管索林的堡垒规制庞大，它依然没有派上太多用场。霍比特人们花了心思建造他们的要塞，精心挑选材料，摆成他们想要的模样，矮人的堡垒则不过是临时叠在一起的积雪。因此，当霍比特人们暂停攻击，准备补充武器的时候，国王开启了重建工程。

 

首先，他将积雪压实，制造了一个稳固的基座，然后将更多积雪堆在上面，直到国王能够站直身体，让堡垒完全遮掩住自己。堡垒的墙壁很薄，当攻击再次开始时，每个飞来的雪球都让他的要塞颤抖。

 

“该死。”索林低吼，他跪下来将更多雪堆压到基座上。

 

他的努力徒劳无功，雪墙在毫不留情的攻击下轰然倒塌。索林惊叫了一声，滚到一边，但坍塌的雪块依然砸到了他身上。国王气喘吁吁地站起来，检查自己的损伤。他的头发里满是冰雪，发辫被弄得乱七八糟。他用嘴咬着手上的布料，扯掉手套，冰凉的手指飞快的将冰雪从他宝贵的发辫里扫出去。然而就连他的珠子都未能幸免于难，繁复的暗纹里塞满白雪。索林惊慌起来，他将他的婚姻发辫从纠结的发丝伸出捞出来，震惊地看到他的挚爱费尽心思为他制作的珍贵珠子也被冰雪侵袭。他手上的温度很快将白雪化成水，但炽热的怒火依然在索林的体内奔腾。

 

他蹦了起来，抓起一把冰雪，丝毫不在意寒冷浸入他赤裸的皮肤，“你怎么敢羞辱我的丈夫！”他喊叫起来，无视自己实际上就在对自己丈夫喊叫的事实。索林将全身的怒火灌入这一击中，满意地看到这次攻击在敌人的堡垒上留下凹痕，“你会为此付出代价！”他发完誓，又俯下身制作更多火药。

 

 

 

国王巡视四周，考虑自己的战略，却突然看到两个熟悉的身影。受困的矮人松了口气，他抓住攻击的间隙向他们跑去，索林压低身体，偷偷摸摸地前行，他突然有些感谢这些无比讨厌的绿化植物，让他能把自己隐藏在其中。

 

“菲力，奇力！”两兄弟听到他们舅舅的声音，猛地停了下来，他们一同转头，看到国王蹲在一丛灌木后面，狼狈不堪，身上全是半融的雪水。索林喘了口气，调整自己的呼吸，他疲惫地弯下腰，向两位年轻人招了招手，“过来！”

 

“舅舅，发生什么事了？”菲力说，两兄弟一起向他跑来。

 

“我们在……遭受攻击吗？”菲力问，为他舅舅狼狈的样子感到疑惑，矮人身上并没有明显的伤痕，手中也没有任何武器。

 

“霍比特人谋反了！”索林喊着，飞快地跑回他的堡垒。

 

“什——比尔博才不会这么干！”菲力愤愤不平地反驳。

 

索林停了下来，转身抓住他外甥的肩膀，“我来到山外，想要找到我的儿子——”

 

“他不是你儿子。”菲力说，这句话已经被强调太多遍了。

 

“却发现他绑架成为人质！”索林镇定地继续，“飞贼这个名字真是恰如其分。”他威胁地低吼。

 

“但是……佛罗多是比尔博的血亲，而你只是——”

 

国王打断他反叛的继承人，“无论是不是血亲，他都是我的 _家人_ ！现在，”索林站到一旁，用怀疑的眼光打量他们，“你们若不跟随我，就是我的敌人。”

 

“舅舅，我真的不——嗷！”

 

习惯了雪球战场的年长矮人飞快地闪到一边，躲开重新开始的进攻，把他的外甥们留在一旁遭受攻击。

 

“这是什么？”奇力高喊，摇晃着脑袋把头上的白雪甩出来。

 

“这是我们的敌人，”索林喊着跳了起来，“你们愿意跟随我吗，我的亲人？”

 

“这是在打雪仗吗？”黑发王子一边问，一边躲过一次攻击。

 

索林慢慢地转向他的外甥，一副深受背叛的样子，“你们知道这不忠的谋划？”他的声音危险地沉了下来。

 

“当然！”菲力喊道，“我们以前总是会玩——噢！”王子的弟弟用手肘捅了一下，让他捂着身侧抱怨起来。

 

“霍比特人显然叛变了，”菲力打断他，表情正直，声音严肃，“我们会帮你打败他们的军队，舅舅。”

 

索林庄严地点头，“很好，我们的主要目标是巴金斯，他是一切的幕后主使。我们得把佛罗多毫发无伤地抢回来，我恐怕这是取得胜利的唯一方法。”

 

 

 

“这地方全是积雪！”菲力一边向他们的根据地进发，一边说道。

 

奇力抽了口气，转向他的哥哥， 拍了拍太子的胸脯，“这意味着他们的火药无穷无尽！”

 

索林停下脚步，转向他的外甥们——他的亲人——他的 _继承人_ ——他痛苦地看了他们一眼，“这意味着我们也是。”他最终说道。

 

菲力至少还有脸感到羞耻，他的兄弟则兴奋地一拳打向天空，“棒极了。”他喊道。

 

就在他们靠近自己的据点的时候，雪球的攻击变得更快更猛。霍比特人显然开始集中火力，试图阻止矮人回到他们安全的堡垒。

 

“找掩护！”索林大喊，他猛地往前一扑，一头栽进雪地里，再次回到他的堡垒后面。

 

菲力和奇力没有跟随他们舅舅（过度戏剧化）的脚步，而是举起手臂作为临时防护。他们的衣服已经湿透了，头发和发辫乱七八糟，但至少两个男孩儿依然完整健康。

 

“他们自从孩童时代就在为此训练。”索林反应过来，在他的堡垒因为雪球攻击颤抖是蹲下身子。

 

“舅舅，你在说什么？”菲力高喊，他抬起头来，手上还在扫去衣服上的雪。

 

“那些该死的板栗游戏！”国王喊道，“那是他们的战地训练。”

 

“我还以为那不过是孩子的游戏！”奇力惊讶地喊道。

 

他的兄弟哼了一声打断他，“那肯定是孩子的游戏。”

 

“这看起来像是游戏吗？”索林立刻反驳，“他们的攻击无比精准，他们制造火药的速度也比我快得多。”

 

“我们该怎么战胜他们？”奇力吸了口气。

 

国王笑了起来，他面对他的外甥，眼中闪烁着危险的光芒，“我们是矮人，”他多余地解释，他张开双臂，示意周围的环境，“我们打造工具、武器和机械，让其他种族望尘莫及。我们怎么就不能用冰雪搭建堡垒呢？”

 

菲力和奇力同时折起双臂，怀疑地看着他们目前的屏障，“这玩意儿现在看上去可悲极了，索林舅舅。”菲力过了一会儿开口。

 

“什么？”国王猛地咬紧下巴。

 

“怎么说呢，这就是个……墙。”

 

“我们得打造一些更有利于战略的东西。”菲力说。

 

“那么请告诉我，我们应该怎么做？”

 

“如果我们能收集足够的积雪，”菲力思考着，“我觉得我们能打造出第二个台阶。”

 

奇力若有所思地点头，“我们可以在墙上造出台阶，甚至打造瞭望台！”

 

“Melekûn[1]身材矮小，”索林像狼一般笑了起来，“他们肯定毫无还击之力。”

 

 

 

在原野另一边，比尔博·巴金斯和他年轻的表亲佛罗多正在利用攻击的间隙享受司康饼。霍比特人们计划在雪地中度过愉快的一天，所以早就准备好了一切。他们带着一大篮食物，里面全是便携的小吃和甜蜜的水果。两个人都准备了一双多余的手套，穿上厚重的衣服。他们将斗篷铺在堡垒后面的地面上，让他们能舒服地坐着，不必把衣服弄湿。他们脖子上围着围巾，能够遮盖他们脆弱的鼻子。

 

“他们怎么花了这么久？”比尔博一边吃着甜品一边嘀咕，他往身后看了一眼，霍比特人只看见了一堵雪墙。比尔博三两口咽下剩下的食物，站了起来，有些分心地把残渣从马甲上扫下来。他偷偷地望向原野另一边，他光滑地下巴差点被惊下来。

 

“索林！”比尔博高喊着挥舞手臂，试图吸引矮人的注意力，“你在干什么？重建伊鲁博吗？”

 

索林抬起头，暂时停下手中的重要工作，他将兽咬剑当做斧头和冰凿，正在为他们第二层堡垒切割出形状合适的雪块。

 

“我们将打造一个霍比特人无法入侵的王国！”国王喊完立刻回到他的任务之中。

 

奇力也从第二层台阶上冒出头来，怀里抱着一堆雪砖，“嘿，比尔博舅舅！”他兴奋地朝霍比特人挥手。他的举动让他舅舅狠狠地拍了一下他的脑袋，训斥他快点回去工作。

 

“看在雅瓦娜的份上！”比尔博嘀咕，“只有矮人能把 _打雪仗_ 变得这么该死地戏剧化。”他把双手举在嘴前，大声喊道，“你们能不能快点！我们在这里待着很冷诶！”

 

“在袭击都灵之子之前，你们就该三思！”对方洋洋得意地回答，“显然我们在所有事情上都更胜一筹——”

 

索林的自夸被打断，一团雪球径直砸到他的脸上，比尔博利用他丈夫的盲目自信，把雪球直接丢进他那该死的嘴巴里。

 

 

 

索林低声咒骂，把冰冷的雪水从口中吐出来。他站起来，身体被突然到来的无情的攻击吓得有些僵硬。他从这不忠的举动缓过劲来，双手各抓了一把雪球，将它们高举到空中，“Du bekhar[2]！”他喊道，挥舞双手，让他的战士武装起来，“Du bekhar, du bekhar!”

 

他从他的堡垒上跳下来，转身面对他的外甥，他们瞪大眼睛，用警醒的目光看着他，“我已经受够这些无礼的半身人了！”他恼怒地低吼。

 

“但你指的肯定不是佛罗多，舅舅！”奇力喊道。

 

菲力飞快地点头同意，“佛罗多永远都不会伤害你！”

 

国王慢慢地点了点头，考虑起来，“没错，”他说，“比尔博·巴金斯才是问题的根源，无论付出什么代价，我们都必须把他拿下。”

 

国王和他的继承人们相互把手搭在对方的肩膀上，弯下腰一起策划起来。

 

 

就在矮人们花费宝贵时间进行秘密谋划的时候，他们并没有注意到两个小小的生物在悄声靠近他们的堡垒。他们两人都拖着一件大衣，上面堆满厚实的雪球，为最后的进攻做好了准备。

 

 

血液在索林的身体里沸腾，肾上腺素为他冲向惨烈的战场做好准备。半身人们的脚步轻快，但他们面对矮人的强攻毫无胜算。索林在手中挤压冰雪，肌肉发颤，国王深吸了一口气，准备自己。

 

他飞快地向他的继承人们点了点头，接着靠近雪墙，大声喊道：“Khazâd ai-menu[3]!”

 

两位勇敢的武士跟随他们舅舅的带来，跟他一起冲向战场。

 

他们一起到达可悲的半身人堡垒，敌人却无处可见，胜利的温暖开始充盈他们冰冷的胸膛。

 

菲力突然惊叫起来，攻击从他身后袭来，让他猛地栽进地上，他的呻吟埋到雪地里。国王转身，愤怒的喊叫刚到舌尖，却被他身边的又一声惊叫给吓了一跳。奇力狼狈地被雪球击中。

 

索林猛地转身，举起双手保护自己，预想落在他外甥身上的攻击也会发生在他身上。他经验丰富的双眼眯了起来，搜索眼前的战场，但矮人只看见一望无际的平原。

 

“菲力，”他嘶声开口，视线从眼前的风景转向他年长的外甥。对方呻吟着，用颤抖的双手把自己撑起来，“奇力，起来！”

 

就在国王看向年轻的王子，考量自己要冒多大的风险去帮奇力站起来时，他们的敌人再次出现，仿佛突然从隐形中现身一样。

 

“为了夏尔！”比尔博高喊着冲向过往，他投掷雪球的速度简直不可思议。佛罗多也咯咯笑了起来，跟在他的监护人身后，朝他们扔来更小、更柔软的雪球。

 

索林无法保护自己，他将穿着铠甲的双手举到身前，假装它们可以起到护盾的效果。很快他们就发现国王受到的攻击最为猛烈，半身人十分狡猾，知道他们需要首先把领头拿下。

 

“保护你们自己，”索林喊道，他跪了下来，无法做出反应，“我的外甥们！”

 

“不！”奇力绝望地回答，试图聚拢冰雪重新攻击。

 

“你是都灵之子！”菲力重复他多年以前对他们说的话，虽然现在的情况大为不同（但或许也有些许相似），“都灵的子孙不会逃离战场！”

 

两兄弟一起站了起来，直到最后也在保护他们的舅舅，勇敢地面对进攻的敌人。霍比特人被吓了一跳，让他们能轻松躲过对方的攻击。伊鲁博的王子们气势汹汹地高喊起来，将小小的篡位者推到地上，他们一起滚到雪堆之中，发出胜利的笑声。

 

幸存的霍比特人毫无畏惧地冲向负伤的国王。然而不到最后一秒，索林都不会放弃，他急切地往手中收集更多的积雪，但一切都徒劳无功。比尔博猛地扑到矮人身上，索林肺中的空气被狠狠撞了出去，比尔博用自己身体的重量压住矮人脆弱的腹部。

 

他的头发上满是白雪，又长又厚，发丝里掺杂灰色，比尔博将他的头发从他的脸上拨开，对他的手下败将咧开了嘴，“我们再次见面了，橡木盾。”他的语气实在太过愉悦。索林摆出凶狠的表情，双手抠入积雪之中，蓝眼睛眯了起来，他试图制造更多武器，“不——不不，”比尔博啧了一声，抓住国王的手腕按到他的头顶，“你投降吗？”他俯下身，温暖的气息抚过索林冰冷的皮肤。

 

“绝不！”矮人嘶声反驳，试图挣开束缚。

 

“恐怕已经太晚了。”比尔博懒洋洋地回答，坐起身体，用下巴指了指背后。索林侧过脑袋，看见他的两个继承人都被笑嘻嘻的佛罗多成功制服，他叹了口气。

 

“我绝不投降。”索林低吼，他从半身人松垮的手掌中抽回双臂，比尔博惊讶地瞪大眼睛，接着发现自己被轻柔地推入雪地里。国王在他身上傻笑，然后俯下身，给了他一个深情迫切的吻。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Melekûn，库兹都语中的“霍比特人”  
> [2] Du bekhar，库兹都语，意思是“武装起来”，索林在五军之战冲出城门之前就在高喊这句话。  
> [3] 矮人的征战口号，大概的意思是 “矮人不会放过你！”


End file.
